Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style)
The World of 1951's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) - Porky Pig My Bad *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The World of 1951 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:The World of 1951 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG